skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Lanber Catacombs
Centuries ago, a mysterious cataclysm happened. Aeli's house disappeared into the ground. There have been attempts to explore the catacombs, but only recently has a small group of archeologists managed to get to the lower levels where they encountered Mantides. '' The Lanber Catacombs become available after completing the storyline that precedes it in the Lanber Forest and you reach 1610 Prestige. It is a mission for 1-3 players. Rewards vary depending on prestige and tatical situation updates. '''Strategy' Watch out for the falling rocks when coming into the first open area. There are a lot of Wingers in the hallways that can easily overwhelm a lone player. The first boss is a Clinging Horror who is blocking the doorway. It is invulnerable to everything except for the poison vials in the same room and can only be hurt when it opens its mouth to summon more Wingers.. Kill the Wingers to make it open its mouth, then throw a vial into it, rinse, and repeat until it turns green and explodes. Do not let the Wingers pile up or you will be overwhelmed. After more Mantitide minions and strongs, player will reach room with second boss Hespar. There is an item in the center of the room that will glow red and gain balls that circle and orbit it. At least one player must stop combat and reach this centerpiece before the boss does and remove the buff. If a player is hit by a ball, they will be knocked back, but the boss will not. Taking the buff before the boss does is critical in this fight. Otherwise burn boss down and avoid his mechanics. Next set of add will be more adult Manitides. These can become hindering if the controller is not taken out first. This last section may also contain a side room with a quest NPC if this is the player's first time in here. The last boss is Merciless Astara. Her attacks include a frontal cone and she will summon eggs that must be destroyed before the hatch. Her motions before doing either one are easy to recognize. Eggs that are not destroyed will summon adds. Her third mechanic is to summon rock pillars which she does periodically. The ground will "shake" and players will see rocks crumbling to the ground. They must move out of the way until the pillars land, then put one between them and the boss. If they are hit by a pillar, the player will most likely die instantly. These are not forgiving. After the pillars land, she will do an AOE that has high amounts of damage. Players behind the pillars will not take damage. Bosses Clinging Horror - Summons Wingers, when it opens its mouth to summon more, toss a poison vial from the boxes in the room to hurt it. Rinse and repeat until it dies. (Mechanics changed from RU version) Hespar - Combats players - when center item glows, will move to it. Players must get there first and take buff before boss does or boss becomes stronger. Merciless Astara - After losing a fifth of her health, she will Summon eggs that must be destroyed immediately or 3 Wingers will hatch from each - after 50% she summons 2 eggs. Her main attack is a stomp that can do a lot of damage to anything in front of her, but can easily be avoided with a dash. In her strongest attack, she starts to glow pink, which makes rocks fall from the sky - getting hit by 2 of them will likely kill you, so keep moving. While the rocks fall, she starts to glow pink again, you HAVE to hide behind one of the rocks before she unleashes a massive blast that will destroy the rocks and can easily kill you if you are not behind one. The easiest way to complete this is to have a tank on her 100% of the time, and the other 2 folks concentrate on the eggs. The tank must keep her targeted away from the eggs during this phase to avoid the stomp hitting the other players. '''Enemies - '''Manitide minions, damage, shield and controllers. ,Controllers buff the other enemies, so it's a good idea to take these out first. Gallery Skyforge Lanber Catacombs 1.png Skyforge Lanber Catacombs 2.png Videos Category:Squad Category:Navigation/Squad